Harry Potter Humlesnurrs død
by Supermassive Asshole
Summary: Historien baserer seg på dette: Hva skjer hvis Draco Malfang prøver å drepe Humlesnurr før Slur gjør det?
1. Tårnet

Harry Potter

Humlesnurrs død

Jeg skriver ikke på vegne av J. K. Rowling, eller noen andre. Jeg eier ikke noenting i denne historien, bortsett fra handlingen. Jeg skriver også på min måte, for jeg eier den måten å skrive på. Jeg skriver ikke på Rowlings, eller for den saks skyld T. B. Høverstads måte, fordi jeg ikke eier deres måte å skrive på. Håper dere liker min måte å skrive på minst en tredjepart så mye som dere liker Rowlings og Høverstads måte å skrive på. Og det er lenge siden jeg har lest bøkene, så noe i denne historien kan være feil/feilaktig. Hilsen densmore. En ting til. Det hadde ikke vært så dumt å gi tilbakemelding, hm?

En liten intro. Det første ordet kommer fra Draco Malfangs munn, idet han dreper Humlesnurr. Nå vil jeg ikke gi flere opplysninger.

Kapittel 1: Tårnet

"Avada Kadavra", hylte Draco plutselig, før Humlesnurr rakk å høre mer av dødseternes fornærmelser. Harry så Slur skvette litt, for å så se ham dra med seg Draco ned trappeoppgangen, der de hadde kommet fra. Alecto og Argelius ropte triumferende.

Harry hørte de siste små antydningene til triumferende jubelhyl drukne i alle de høye eksplosjonene som steg i takt med at flere og flere trollmenn kom oppover etasjene. Så kom han på å springe etter dem. Men om han var i stand til å springe, hadde han falt, fordi han satt fast. Han satt bom fast. Han kunne ikke røre en muskel.

_Humlesnurr må være i live, _tenkte han, _jeg er fremdeles bundet av trylleformularet hans!_ Harry kjente en bølge av glede skylle bort den kalde følelsen av sorg som hadde kommet snikende, lik en morder i natten. Men morderen hadde ikke drept noen, ikke denne natten. Malfang var tydeligvis bare sterk nok til at han klarte å slå ut noen, i hittil uvisst lang tid.

Lyden av føtter som hamret mot steinhellene som utgjorde trappen, gjorde ham oppmerksom på at det var noe som het virkelighet. Han fikk bare håpe at det var Føniksordenen som fant ham først. Han så en rekke svarte skikkelser komme opp trappen. De stilte seg i en ring på gulvet rundt Humlesnurr, ute av stand til å se ham, fordi han hadde usynlighetskappen sin på seg. En han ikke hadde hørt stemmen til før, sa: " Han er død. Endelig." Han reiste tryllestaven sin mot himmelen, og høyt der oppe kom det til syne en gigantisk, grønn hodeskalle med en slange slyngende ut av munnen. Mørkets merke. Dødseterne løp ned i borgen igjen.

Flere rop og eksplosjoner nådde veien opp trappen idet kampene kom nærmere. Harry kunne faktisk se grønne, blå og røde stråler som kolliderte med veggene i trappeoppgangen, og laget et hull cirka ti centimeter i diameter hver gang en stråle traff. Han lurte på hva som ville skje hvis en av strålene traff ham. Det kunne jo hende, uansett om han var usynlig eller ei. I så fall fikk han bare håpe at det ikke var en av de utilgivelige forbannelsene.

"Lamstivosløvus! Lamstivosløvus", hørte han at noen ropte, fulgt av enda en "noen", som sendte avvæpningsvåder i hytt og vær. Disse "noene" var tilfeldigvis professor McSnurp og Ronny. Harry ville rope til dem, men fant på nytt ut at Humlesnurr var i live, og at formelen hans bandt ham hardere enn noen slags knebel.

"Kom, Ronny, vi må finne oss en plass å gjemme oss på her oppe", hørte han professor McSnurp si. Ronny nølte ikke, og sprang av gårde. Så snublet han i rektor Humlesnurr, og datt han så lang han var, oppå rektor Humlesnurr. Harry lagret dette litt perverse minnet til senere bruk, så kunne han vise minnet til Ronny i en tanketank, når Harry lærte hvordan det ble gjort.

Professor McSnurp skrittet lett over rektor Humlesnurr og sa: "Ingen vits i å kaste bort tid på å klemme en død mann farvel, Ronny. Enn så trist det er, har vi ikke tid." Ronny slepte seg opp, og fortsatte.

Nå kom det et par dødsetere opp trappeoppgangen. "Jeg så'rem når'em sprang opp trappa", sa den ene, med kraftig dialekt. Den andre, den laveste, forble taus. Ronny og professor McSnurp Hadde akkurat rukket å krøke seg sammen i skyggene, helt bortest i tårnet. De hvisket lavt, det kunne Harry høre.

Så, med ett, reiste Ronny seg og bæljet: " Petrificus Totalis," og den ene dødseteren stivnet. Og så, før den andre fikk reagert, hadde professor McSnurp gjort den andre ute av stand til å røre seg. Så skulle Ronny og professor McSnurp ned i borgen igjen. For andre gang på like mange minutter, traff Ronny en kropp med hele sin tyngde. Harry mistet nesten pusten da Ronny braste inn i ham.

"Hva i huleste-", hørte han Ronny hvese. Så famlet han framfor seg, rett mot Harry. Han fant kappen, og dro den av. "Harry!", ropte han forbauset, "hva gjør du her?" McSnurp brøt inn. "Vi har ikke tid til dette, Ronny", og så viftet hun litt med staven, og Harry fikk kontroll over lemmene sine igjen.

"Rektor Humlesnurr er ikke død, er han vel?", spurte professor McSnurp. "Jeg tviler på det, fordi det var han som vådet meg, og når Malfang prøvde å drepe ham, opphørte den ikke", svarte Harry. "Da, da tror jeg vi får prøve å vekke ham", sa hun. Hun pekte på Humlesnurrs ansikt. "Primitivt, jeg vet det, men ganske så effektivt. Aquamenti." Vannstrålen traff rektor Humlesnurr midt i fjeset. Han harket og hostet en god stund, men til slutt kunne Harry se en liten glipe mellom øyenlokkene hans.

"Åhh…du store min..jeg må visst be om å bli lagt inn på en psykiatrisk klinikk…for jeg er ikke levende, men jeg tror likevel jeg er det…den ene delen mener det, den andre mener det andre…splittet personlighet, nei og nei," sa han, høyt og tydelig. Ronny og Harry kniste. Enda et bra minne, tenkte Harry.

McSnurp hjalp rektor Humlesnurr opp på beina. Da han hadde fått summet seg litt, sa han: "imponerende. Meget imponerende, om jeg må få si det selv. Og hei, Harry og Ronny, og hei, Minerva." McSnurp rynket øyenbrynene sine. "Hva er det som er imponerende?" Humlesnurr lo litt.

"Har du ikke merket at jeg har vært veldig…eh…snill med unge herr Malfang helt siden Harry kom tilbake fra kirkegården, med budskapet om Voldemorts gjenoppstandelse?" McSnurp så mer ut som et spørsmålstegn nå enn noen gang Harry og Ronny hadde sett henne. De gliste til hverandre.

"Vel, jeg ba Madam Pomfrit gi ham mer fritid hvis han ble skadd, om det så bare var en liten kvise på haken, og du husker vel at jeg ba alle lærerne om å gi ham litt mindre lekser, nesten så lite at det ikke kunne merkes, men nok til at planen min fungerte. Jeg tenkte at Voldemort kunne komme til å bruke ham til å drepe noen, uansett om det var meg eller ikke. Så da tenkte jeg at hvis jeg gjorde ham litt svakere enn den gjennomsnittlige trollmann, da kanskje det kunne redde liv."

McSnurps. Ronnys og Harrys måpende ansikter ble avbrutt av Dult, som kom farende opp trappen. "Hva er det dere står her for, da? Kom ned og hjelp oss, vi trenger forsterkninger!"

TO BE CONTINUED….LOL.

Jobber med kapittel 2 mens du leser dette, forutsatt at jeg ikke har lagt ut det også.

Håper du likte det, selv om det var litt kort etter min smak.

Signed: densmore.


	2. Et par dødsfall

Harry Potter

Humlesnurrs død

Jeg skriver ikke på vegne av J. K. Rowling, eller noen andre. Jeg eier ikke noenting i denne historien, bortsett fra handlingen. Jeg skriver også på min måte, for jeg eier den måten å skrive på. Jeg skriver ikke på Rowlings, eller for den saks skyld T. B. Høverstads måte, fordi jeg ikke eier deres måte å skrive på. Håper dere liker min måte å skrive på minst en tredjepart så mye som dere liker Rowlings og Høverstads måte å skrive på. Og det er lenge siden jeg har lest bøkene, så noe i denne historien kan være feil/feilaktig. Hilsen densmore. En ting til. Det hadde ikke vært så dumt å gi tilbakemelding, hm?

Hvis jeg får gode tilbakemeldinger på den forrige og denne, da skal jeg fortsette med historien.

La kapittel nummer 2 begynne!

Kapittel 2: Et par dødsfall

Dult veivet med armene og pekte febrilsk ned trappen. Humlesnurr la på sprang nedover, med resten like i hælene.

De kom ut av trappeoppgangen. De ble møtt av tak og vegger som ble rasert, for lengst tomme malerirammer og høye smell idet feilslåtte våder traff vegger, tak og gulv. Harry så med en gang at Føniksordenen var underlegne i antall, og de gjemte seg bak rustninger og statuer mens dødseterne fyrte av heksinger, våder og ikke så få utilgivelige forbannelser.

Humlesnurr var den første som gjorde noe. Han fyrte av en lammeformel, og ikke lenge etter hadde alle de nykomne, Humlesnurr, McSnurp, Ronny, Harry og Dult, dratt til hver sin kant av kampen for å hjelpe til. De som var der fra før var Lupus, Gulla og Nilus.

Et par minutter senere gjemte Harry seg bak en statue av Fabel den eventyrlige idet han så Remus Lupus bli truffet av en skinnende, grønn stråle. Lupus ble slengt opp i været, og traff gulvet med et brak, ikke så mange meter fra der Dult gjemte seg. Han kom ikke til å røre seg mer. Harry så Dults ansikt hvitne i raseri og sjokk. Harry følte det også. Sjokk. Raseri. Men åpenbart ikke så mye som Dult, for hun gjorde noe av det siste hun skulle komme til å gjøre, den kvelden.

Hun kastet seg fram fra der hun satt, og med et vilt skrik sendte hun en mordforbannelse rett i hodet på den som hadde drept Lupus. Men nå var hun veldig utsatt, så Harry fant ut at han ville dekke henne til hun kom seg i skjul. Han lammet den første han så som siktet på henne, for deretter å avvæpne den andre og den tredje. Men Dult hadde ikke tenkt å finne en plass å gjemme seg. Hun sprang bak fiendens rekker, og rakk og våde fire-fem stykker før hun datt i bakken, truffet av mordforbannelsen.

Harry trakk seg sammen bak statuen han satt bak. Først Lupus, og så Dult. _Det har ikke skjedd_, tenkte han,_ rektor Humlesnurr slo meg ut oppe i tårnet, istedenfor å gjøre meg stiv. _Han kløp seg selv i armen, hardt. "Au," sa han høyt. _Ikke det, nei,_ tenkte han så. Nå hadde dødseterne fått løst opp forbannelsene Dult hadde påført noen av dem.

Men så, plutselig, kom Slur inn og beordret dødseterne å trekke seg tilbake, fordi oppdraget var fullført. Dødseterne satte opp skjold rundt seg, og sprang etter Slur mens vådene Føniksordenen sendte etter dem prellet av skjoldene.

Da den siste dødseteren forsvant ut av syne, tillot rektor Humlesnurr seg å gå fram til liket av Dult, og legge det sammen med Lupus' kropp. Harry kunne høre stille snufsing, det lød som om hele rommet liksom snufset stillferdig for seg selv. Det ringte i ørene til Harry, nå som alt bråket ikke kunne høres mer, og det var stille som graven. Litt galgenhumor måtte han kunne tillate seg. Han gikk bort til de andre, som hadde samlet seg om Dult og Lupus.

Rektor Humlesnurr flyttet litt på seg. "De døde med verdighet; så mye kan jeg i hvert fall si. Men at livet deres hadde vart litt lenger, om det ikke var for en falsk malacrux, kunne jeg ha spart meg selv å tenke over." Harry kom på malacruxen de hadde fått tak i. "Malacruxen! Hvor er den?" Rektor Humlesnurr slengte noe over til Harry. Han studerte den. "Falsk?", spurte han. "Ja. Jeg tviler på at den ekte kan åpnes lett, og jeg tviler på at den ville inneholdt notisen som er inni denne her."

Harry åpnet malacruxen. En liten papirlapp falt ut. Harry plukket den opp, og leste den.

"Til mørkets herre", leste han høyt. "Jeg vet at lenge før de leser dette, er jeg død, men jeg vil De skal vite at det var jeg som oppdaget hemmeligheten deres. Jeg har stjålet den ekte malacruxen og vil ødelegge den så snart jeg kan. Jeg møter døden i det håp om at den dag De møter Deres likemann, vil De på ny være dødelig. R. A. S."

Harry brettet sammen lappen igjen, og la den oppi den falske malacruxen igjen. "Hva betyr dette?", spurte han. Rektor Humlesnurr tenkte seg om litt, før han sa: "Det betyr ikke noe, bortsett fra at vi må starte opp på nytt. Og med mindre ressurser." Han gestikulerte mot Lupus og Dult. "Kanskje vi er heldige, og herr Svaart klarte å ødelegge malacruxen før Voldemort fikk ham drept." Professor McSnurp gispet. "De- De- De mener vel ikke at det var- var- Regulus Svaart?" Humlesnurr nikket bekreftende. "Han er den eneste med riktige forutsetninger til å være den som stjal malacruxen. Han visste nok om malacruxene til Voldemort. Og han fikk kalde føtter da han hadde vært med i Voldemorts rekker en stund, hvilket gjorde ham mer tilbøyelig til å prøve å drepe ham. Og han har de riktige forbokstavene. Jo, det må nok være ham."

Ingen sa noe på en god stund, før Gygrid braste inn i rommet. "Å e're som foregår her? N' Slur kom springenes ned'ver parken her, tilsammens med herr Malfang. Og veit du å'rem gjorde, rektor? Dem sattendes fyr på hytta mi når jeg spurte'rem å 'rem gjorde! Og-" Rektor Humlesnurr stoppet munnen på ham ved å vifte litt med hånden. "Takk, takk, tusen takk, Gygrid. Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Men vi kan ikke bry oss med det nå. Vi må samle alle nede i sykestuen. Deretter vil jeg at alle lærerne skal samle alle elevene som er ute i gangene. De må ha hørt alt bråket. Det kan kanskje du ta deg av, Minerva." Professor McSnurp hastet av gårde, i retning lærerværelset.

De gikk ned trappene til sykestuen uten å treffe noen elever, men de støtte på Argus Nask. Han kastet et blikk på de provisoriske bårene de hadde lagd til likene av Lupus og Dult. Han grøsset, men stemmen hans var som alltid da han sa: "Rektor Humlesnurr! Elever ute i gangene! De tumler rundt som hagenisser i fylla; de må få arrest!" Humlesnurr forsatte å gå, mens han svarte over skulderen idet de kom forbi. "Få dem inn i husene sine, men ikke gi dem noen slags straff. Si til dem at det har vært dødsetere i borgen, og at de må holde seg borte fra gangene for å være i sikkerhet." De gikk vekk fra Nasks måpende munn.

Rett etterpå kom de til sykestuen. Madam Pomfrit gispet av sjokk da hun så de døde. "Hva var det som skjedde?" spurte hun, med en klump i halsen. Av en eller annen grunn var det Ronny som svarte først. "Dødsetere," sa han bare. Madam Pomfrit nikket forståelsesfullt.

På sykestuen hadde allerede Herr og Fru Wiltersen funnet seg et par stoler, og satt skulder mot skulder over en annen seng. Fleur sto på den andre siden av sengen, og gispet høyt når hun så de døde. Herr og Fru Wiltersen snudde seg.

De fikk god hjelp fra Herr og Fru Wiltersen til å buksere likene opp på sykesenger, og dekt over dem med hvite laken. Harry så det glinse i nye tårer overalt, mens de vendte oppmerksomheten mot de to falne medlemmene av Føniksordenen. Fleur var den første som sa noe. "Ord'an det skje?" sa hun, med sin karakteristiske, franske dialekt. Nå var det rektor Humlesnurr sin tur til å svare. "De ble drept i kampen mot dødseterne oppe i borgen," sa han, med en fast stemme. Fru Wiltersen snufset igjen, men det ble den siste lyden på mange minutter.

Gygrid var den første som så hvem som lå i den andre sengen, den Herr og Fru Wiltersen hadde stått over når de kom inn i rommet. "Hvem er'e som ligger der?" spurte han. Herr Wiltersen svarte. "Rulle." Ronny var over ham med en gang. "Hva har skjedd med'n?" gispet han. Nå var det Fleur som svarte. "'An var an'repte av Vargar, 'et gale 'arulven. 'An ikke være død, Medame 'Omfritt si. 'An vil være fin i'en, så jeg gifte meg med 'an." Ronny dumpet ned i en stol.

Senere, da de fleste sov i sykestuen, enten om det var senger, stoler eller sofaer, våknet Harry plutselig. Ute var det mørkt. Han ble overrasket over å se Humlesnurr stirre intenst på ham fra den andre siden av rommet. Det var som om blikket hans hadde kraft nok til å vekke Harry.

Humlesnurr gjorde tegn til at de skulle gå ut av sykestuen. Da Harry hadde kommet seg ut, så stille som mulig så han ikke skulle vekke de andre, snakket Humlesnurr. "Jeg har noe jeg vil si til deg, men først må vi gå opp på kontoret mitt. Jeg kan ikke si det til deg uten at jeg viser deg noe jeg har der. Følg etter meg, men ikke snakk." De beveget seg oppover etasjene, og Harry ble ikke det minste overrasket over at rektor Humlesnurr sa "Kraniekaker" til den store gorgonen som sperret inngangen til trappen, som førte opp til rektors kontor.

Da de hadde satt seg som de hadde sittet så utallige ganger før, med rektor Humlesnurr bak pulten, og Harry på stolen foran den, åpnet Humlesnurr en skuff, og tok ut en eske. Han tok også ned Griffings sverd fra veggen.

TO BE CONTINUED…..LOL

Håper du likte kap. 2, også. Det ble litt lenger, noe jeg synes er greit xD

Signed: densmore


	3. Humlesnurrs siste befaling

Harry Potter

Humlesnurrs død

Jeg skriver ikke på vegne av J. K. Rowling, eller noen andre. Jeg eier ikke noenting i denne historien, bortsett fra handlingen. Jeg skriver også på min måte, for jeg eier den måten å skrive på. Jeg skriver ikke på Rowlings, eller for den saks skyld T. B. Høverstads måte, fordi jeg ikke eier deres måte å skrive på. Håper dere liker min måte å skrive på minst en tredjepart så mye som dere liker Rowlings og Høverstads måte å skrive på. Og det er lenge siden jeg har lest bøkene, så noe i denne historien kan være feil/feilaktig. Hilsen densmore. En ting til. Det hadde ikke vært så dumt å gi tilbakemelding, hm?

Håper dere har likt historien hittil! Føler at jeg legger ut et nytt kapittel ca. hver femte dag eller noe xD Håper jeg får flere tilbakemeldinger etter hvert, for det er 0 hittil..25. juni 2010. Men mange er på ferie, det kan også være en (bort)forklaring. Jeg har også vært mye på ferie nå, så når jeg skriver dette er det plutselig blitt 29. juli 2010… Nok forord. La kapittel 3 begynne!

Kapittel 3: Humlesnurrs siste befaling

Og endelig sa han noe. "Du husker sikkert alle møtene våre dette året, som til slutt viste deg at Voldemorts hemmelighet var malacruxene hans. Voldemorts dagbok var en, og Smygards amulett er en, hvis man går ut fra at unge herr Svaart ikke fikk ødelagt den." Så tok han ut en ring fra esken han hadde satt på bordet. "Du husker kanskje denne fra minnene jeg har vist deg, og at jeg har hatt den på meg litt i år. Den var en malacrux, helt til jeg ødela den."

Harry var forbløffet. Ringen hadde fått en diger sprekk, midt på den svarte edelsteinen som utgjorde pynten. Humlesnurr lot ham ikke spørre om noe, og hastet videre. "Du husker sikkert også hvorfor en av hendene mine var blitt ødelagt," sa han, og viste fram høyrehånden. "Voldemort hadde lagt inn en forbannelse i den. På grunn av min svekkede reaksjonsevne, overrumplet den meg. Hadde det ikke vært for professor Slurs raske inngripen, hadde jeg ikke vært noe annet enn en underholdende histore nå, og jeg ville ha vært det i nesten et år allerede."

"Tilbake til forbannelsen. Den kommer til å drepe meg snart, uansett hvor dyktig professor Slur er med slike forbannelser. Snart vil si dager, kanskje en uke, hvis jeg har flaks." Harry skulle til å protestere, men rektor Humlesnurr holdt opp den friske hånden for at Harry skulle slutte å avbryte ham. "Harry. Du, av alle mennesker, må forstå dette. Jeg kommer til å dø, og du vet grunnen til det. Men du må ikke belaste din allerede tungt belastede hjerne med det. Du må fokusere på det jeg forteller deg nå. Jeg vil at du skal finne resten av malacruxene, og ødelegge dem. Hopp over neste skoleår, for jeg er sikker på at det vil være en høyst utrygg plass for deg, i hvert fall helt til Voldemort er død." Humlesnurr lente seg tilbake, og tok en pause.

Harry kunne se hvor gammel han egentlig var. Det var ikke til å tro at noe så tilstedeværende kunne virke så gammelt. Og det at det snart skulle opphøre og eksistere, var en latterlig tanke. Men når Harry så ham slik som nå, gammel, nedsunket i den nedsittede stolen, med en skitten kutte og en lutende hatt, virket det som om han kunne falle sammen med en gang, bare holdt oppe av de enorme mengdene kraftig magi som bodde innimellom kutteflikene.

Rektor Humlesnurr begynte igjen. "Du kan ta med deg Herr Wiltersen og Frøken Grang, hvis de vil, men jeg tror bare det ville skape masse oppstyr hvis du hadde med deg flere. Jeg skal ikke drive å instruere noe mer nå, bortsett fra at jeg tror Molly blir veldig skuffet hvis du, Hermine og Ronny ikke dukker opp i bryllupet til Rulle," sa han med et glimt i øynene. "Du kan forresten fortelle dem om denne samtalen og innholdet i den til Ronny og Hermine," og øynene hadde fått tilbake det vanlige, gjennomtrengende, blå røntgenblikket.

Neste kveld, i et forlatt klasserom, fortalte Harry om samtalen sin med Humlesnurr til Ronny og Hermine. Da han var ferdig, så han at Ronny så bortkommen og blek ut, og en enslig tåre rant nedover kinnet til Hermine.

Det var Ronny som brøt stillheten først. "Vel, han er jo en veldig gammel mann, da. Ja, hvor gammel er'n, egentlig?" Harry hadde ikke noe klart svar på dette, men Hermine var ikke fullt så hjelpeløs. "Jeg mener å huske at han var født sent på attenhundretallet, men det var bare noe Snilehorn sa til meg i forbifarten på at av møtene i Snile-klubben…" Stemmen hennes døde bort. "Det er rart det ikke står noe om det i en av de bøkene du driver og leser hele tida, Hermine," sa Ronny ertende. Hermine snøftet. "Det er ikke sikkert at rektor Humlesnurr vil at folk skal vite hvor gammel han er, og han legger kanskje lokk på det. Men neimen om jeg vet hvordan han klarer det, så kjent som han er i trollmannsverdenen."

"Men hva med malacruxene? Og det han sa om dem?" spurte Harry, for å få temaet over på noe han visste litt mer om, og som ikke var så trist. Ronny trakk på skuldrene. "Han sa vel ikke at du skulle finne alle de gjenværende fire malacruxene, hvis det er så mange igjen. Men neimen om jeg vet… det blir liksom litt rart å tenke at vi skal prøve å drepe Han-du-veit, nå som vi er så vant til å ha ham her." Hermine reiste seg fra pulten hun satt på, og begynte å trave rundt i klasserommet. "Han vet vel at vi har en ganske stor sjanse for å lykkes, for hvis ikke hadde han vel ikke gitt oss dette… oppdraget. Jeg skjønner også godt hvorfor han ikke vil at vi skal fortelle noen andre om det. Det kan jo lekke ut hvis vi forteller det til noen, og vi vil ha mye større sjanse for å klare det hvis Voldemort- å, herregud, Ronny! –vet at vi leter etter malacruxene hans."

Etter dette ble det stille en lang stund. Men så kom Harry på dette med bryllupet. "Humlesnurr syntes vi skulle være med på bryllupet til Rulle og Fleur. Han sa at Fru Wiltersen ikke ville like det hvis vi dro før det." Ronny lo. "Det hadde'n helt rett i. Mamma ville ikke bare 'ikke like' det, hun ville spytte gift og slå lyn ut av øynene hvis vi dro med en gang semesteret var slutt, uten å være med på bryllupet."

Hermine så tankefull ut. "De vil sikkert spørre oss ut hva vi skal da, når vi forteller dem at vi skal reise. Men vi må ikke under noen omstendighet fortelle noen som helst hva vi skal gjøre, eller hva vi har gjort, før Voldemort er død. Ronny, kan du ikke slutte å frykte det navnet? Du skal jo ut å drepe ham om noen måneder nå." Ronny ristet på hodet. "Jeg vokste opp til mamma og pappa som sa han var den mest fryktede av alle trollmenn, så det er vel egentlig etset inn i hjernen min å frykte det navnet." Hermine ristet oppgitt på hodet.

Harry gjespet. "Jeg tror klokken begynner å bli ganske mange nå." Han kikket på klokka. "Oi! Vi må skynde oss inn i oppholdsrommet igjen, klokken er nesten ni!" De var på oppholdsrommet fem minutter senere.

Neste dag, da de kom ned i storsalen, ble de møtt av en alvorlig professor McSnurp, som ba dem komme med henne. De gikk i retning sykestuen. Det var dit de skulle, også, viste det seg. Der fant de en hel mengde folk rundt en sykeseng, blant dem Herr og Fru Wiltersen, mange av lærerne, Rulle, som satt på en stol med Fleur som stod bak den. Gygrid var der også, ved fotenden av senga. Selv om disse folkene kanskje var forskjellig ellers, var de ganske like nå. Alle var triste. Gygrid flyttet seg litt og gjorde litt plass til de nykomne, og Harry stilte seg inntil senga. Der lå Humlesnurr.

"Harry," sa Humlesnurr hest, "du må love å utføre det jeg har bedt deg gjøre." Harry nikket bekreftende. "Det skal jeg, rektor, det skal jeg." Humlesnurr så fornøyd ut, hvis man så bort fra de konstante grimasene på grunn av alle smertene. "Godt. Nå kan jeg dø i den visshet om at fyrst Voldemort kommer til å følge meg i døden. Jeg er deg evig takknemlig, Harry Potter."

Humlesnurr seg langt tilbake i puten. Et siste sukk. Så døde han.

Det var alt i denne historien. Men jeg kommer til å skrive en Demonata-historie om ikke så lenge, så dere kan følge meg dit, hvis dere vil.

Signed: densmore


End file.
